


a moment of quiet

by Mintymagoo (Mamakineko)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, Modernish AU, and one of my first forays into fic in the first place, but here tag filler, everyone is happy au, thanks kind tumblr person i'll probably tag you in this, they go to a park and its cute alright, this is probably really bad as its my first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamakineko/pseuds/Mintymagoo
Summary: Whizzer drags his boyfriend to a park to take photos in the early morning, insisting that it'll be 'fun' and 'relaxing'. Marvin is a firm believer that nothing fun and relaxing comes from waking up before 10 am. At least.Still, being with Whizzer might make it bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> man idk what this is but here ya go  
> thanks to themayleene on tumblr for suggesting this  
> i'm tired of angst and refuse to acknowledge anything after and including 'more racquetball' so this is officially 'whizzer never gets sick and everyone is happy' au  
> probably also modern au  
> probably

It was officially way too early for this.  
Why Whizzer had woken Marvin up in the first place was a mystery.  
Why Marvin had agreed was an even bigger one.

So now here he was, freezing his ass off as the world woke up and Whizzer kept humming something about lighting or angles or whatever photography shit. They were walking together, which sort of helped (being with Whizzer helped on its own any day. Well. Most days.)

 

Whizzer also had his hand in Marvin's back pocket, which definitely helped.  
He was somehow warm, and Marvin tried to be as close as possible while also being discreet.  
The discreet part wasn't exactly working.

 

Whizzer smirked as Marvin gave in and wrapped an arm around him, normally very opposed to giving affection in public. Oh, being on the receiving end was fine, but something about being open with his affections around others irked him.

 

"Someone's affectionate. It's unlike you."

"Shut up. I'm tired, I'm cold, and you're warm. Nobody's around anyway."

Whizzer made an amused noise at his boyfriend's huffy tone.

"Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Can we stop here? There's a really good shot. There's a bench over there."

Marvin grumbled and disentagled himself. He watched as Whizzer took out his camera, deciding where to position himself to get the best view of the sun peeking over the trees. Squinting, Marvin took out his phone. He messed around for a bit, got bored, and went back to staring aimlessly. 

 

He rested his arm on the bench, looking at a fountain nearby and trying to make out the writing from where he sat. He vaguely heard the shutter of Whizzer's camera get closer before he looked over to find him taking pictures of Marvin.

"Whizzer. No. Why."

He started to move, but stopped after Whizzer yelled.

"I swear to God if you move I'm never touching you again."

"Alright, alright. Jesus."

It was quiet as Whizzer finished whatever he was doing and put his camera down.

"Can I move now?"

Whizzer pouted.

"I guess. C'mere, though."

Marvin got up and moved towards his boyfriend, taking him in his arms and pressing their lips together. It was chaste, but still nice. He almost continued before the background noise of the park made him realize where they were, and he settled for walking next to Whizzer, bumping shoulders occasionally.

 

Whizzer took his hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of Marvin's hand.

"Have you got all you need?"

Whizzer let out a cartoonishly belaugered sigh.

"Marvin, a true artist's work is never done."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm tired as shit."

"True. Let's just walk for a while though."

"Whizzer....."

"Come on babe, humor me."

"Fine. I'm still going back to bed after we get home."

"Whatever you say."

They walked along, chatting aimlessly about nothing and everything. Music, Jason, the news, whatever came to mind. They stopped at a fountain to rest their legs, sitting on the stone bench nearby.  
Marvin said something that wasn't even that funny, but Whizzer lit up.

 

His cheeks were blushed from the cold and his eyes crinkled ever so slightly when he smiled. Marvin was suddenly overcome with a feeling of warmth in his chest that threatened to burst. 

He expressed it through leaning his head against Whizzer's shoulder and looking up at him, taking in this wonderful man.  
"Whizzer."

"Yes, Marvin?"

"I love you."

 

Whizzer reacted to that, shifting so he could look down at Marvin.

"Huh."

"What?"

Marvin realized what he had just said and scooted away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That's the first time you've said that to me."

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

"No, not whatever! Hey world!"

Marvin laughed and shushed his boyfriend, bringing a hand to Whizzer's forearm to try to quiet him.

"My emotionally constipated boyfriend just said he loved me!"

"Shut uuuuuuup."

Whizzer laughed, moving closer to Marvin, who promptly plopped his head back on Whizzer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Really."

"It's fine."

"Hmm." 

Whizzer ran a hand through Marvin's hair, ruffling the tangled mess.

"Well, I love you too."

Marvin made a noise as he buried his head further into the crook of Whizzer's neck. He then guided Marvin's head back up to his level and kissed him softly. It went on for a tiny bit, but not too long.

When they pulled away, Marvin smirked very softly at Whizzer.

"I still want to go home."

"Alright. Let's go."

The rest of the day was spent mostly in each other's arms. Maybe getting up so early was worth it. Kind of.


End file.
